What Should Have Been
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: This is my version of the dancing in the rain scene in Chipwrecked that should have happened between Alvin and Brittany.


**Honestly, I think there should have been more romance between Alvin and Brittany in Chipwrecked, so I've I've decided to join the many fans and create a 'what should have been' scene between Alvin and Brittany! Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Copy write: I, Drkseeker233, do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, any other characters or songs mentioned in this fanfiction. All original scenes and characters belong to 20th Century Fox and Bagdasarian productions. This has been written for my enjoyment/entertainment and for suggestions/criticism.**

What Should Have Been

Alvin watch in annoyance as his blue clad brother, Simon (or now being called Simone), was flirting with Jeanette in some _ridiculous _French accent. While from behind him, a pink clad Chipette, named Brittany, was watching Jeanette and Simon in surprise. To make matters worse, and just to annoy Alvin even more, it started raining.

"Great, now it's raining," Alvin cried out to the sky, as if asking why the sky hated him so much.

"But such simple rain makes for a great dance," commented 'Simone', before grabbing Jeanette's paw and spinning her around in the patch of mud that they were standing in.

"No guys, stop," Alvin said while waving his paws at the dancing couple "You're going to get pneumonia dancing in the rain like that!" Sadly, it just seemed like he hadn't even spoken at all to the dancing couple as Simone threw Jeanette in the air and she did an elegant twirl before landing back into his arms.

Meanwhile at the other side of the patch, two green clad chipmunks were watching the dancing couple in the rain.

"Aw, that looks like fun," Eleanor, who was at the moment, injured, said in a sad tone,wishing that she weren't injured. She just felt totally hopeless with the sprained ankle. _If only it weren't for that stupid zip line. _Eleanor thought in a sad, bitter tone. At the comment, Theodore's ears drooped down with guilt.

As the Jeanette and Simone were dancing, he twirled her over to where Theodore was standing. Simone then leaned over and whispered in his ear. At whatever comment was made into his ear, his ears perked up. He nodded and Simone and Jeanette twirled away back to the middle of the 'dance floor'. Theodore shyly made is way over to his counterpart and quietly asked "Eleanor, w-would you like to dance?"

Eleanor's eyes brightened with delight as she said "Would I ever!" Dropping the clutch, and with the help of Theodore, they made their way to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Ugh, I can't believe their getting all the attention," Brittany complained "You don't see me walking around, trying to be all smart do you?"

"Exactly," Alvin then exclaimed "I'm the fun one and your the pretty one!" Brittany was about to say something back, but then realized what Alvin just said. Her ears perked up, and her eyes widened in surprise as she thought. _Did Alvin just call me pretty?_ Her surprise was cut short and replaced with irritation as she was then splattered in the face with mud as Simone twirled Jeanette round and round.

"Hey," Alvin then yelled at Simone and Jeanette (but mostly Simone) as his red hoodie was dirtied even more, also caused my the twirling "Don't throw mud, you'll take out an eye! Simon, are you even listening to me? SIIIIIIIMOOOOOOOOON!"

"Alvin," Brittany then said cautiously in a low voice "You're starting to sound like Dave." There was a few moments of silence as Alvin processed this information before throwing his head up to the sky and yelling "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Brittany watched Alvin's freak out with worried eyes. It wasn't like Alvin to be on the sidelines, neither was it it like her to also be on the sidelines. She wanted to dance, but Alvin was to busy yelling at Simon... uh Simone. Maybe Alvin just needed a push to get back to his old self.

Rolling her eyes at his childish behavior, she helped Alvin off his knees and started pulling him to the dance floor. He looked confused at what she was doing. She smirked at him and said "If you can't beat em', join em', right?"

Alvin seemed a little worried about dancing in the rain and in the 'slippery mud, as he put it, but eventually he got into the salsa dance that they were doing. Alvin twirled, spun and lifted Brittany through the air multiple times. Halfway through the dance, they passed Simone and Jeanette.

"Good going, my friend," Simone said in his thick French accent, to Alvin while nodding his approval of him dancing with Brittany, which caused Alvin to slightly glare at his changed brother.

Eventually at the end of the song, Alvin dipped Brittany low to the ground and stared into each others eyes. Both faces were just inches apart, as they stared intently into one another eyes. Both then closed their eyes as they both leaned in, causing their lips to meet in the pouring rain. Of course the kiss was short lived when they heard loud "Aw!" They both quickly broke apart to see the other four staring at them with amused faces, except Eleanor, who now covered her hand over her mouth and said "Oops, sorry. Am I interrupting?"

**I've got to say, I had a lot of fun writing this small story. I thought I end the story there, because I know if I keep going, I'll just end up writing my version of Chipwrecked :D. Anyways, tell me what you think! Again, I do not own AATC.**


End file.
